Kren
by Queen of the Sky
Summary: Kren is another child of the Big Three. Unlike Percy she has been captured and is being used by the Gods. Zeus wants Percy to die and he has sent Kren to make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kren paced back and forth. Six steps right, six steps left, six steps right again. She just wanted this night to be over. She just wanted to go home. A quick glance at her watched made her stomach drop; she still had four hours to go. It was going to be a long, long night. It was times like this Kren wondered why she was there; why they were doing this to her. So what if she was the daughter of Zeus, he had other sons and daughters but it was _her _that waited on _them. _

She had been barely two when a man had crept into her room and night and stolen her out of the crib. The man took her to Olympus where… she didn't remember what had happened. All she knew about her past was that she had been a mistake. She turned out all wrong. They had put things into her brain to make her thing different things; to agree with them. Kren was supposed to be a mindless clone with no conscience or a mind of her own. That was what had turned out wrong. She did think for herself but, she didn't have the strength to do anything about it. She couldn't escape.

Her thoughts turned back to the task at hand. Watch the boy, follow his every step, and track his every move. That's what the Gods had told her. She needed to keep him safe from the Harpies. On their command she was supposed to capture him; take him to Olympus. They needed him for something special.

A raspy voice filled her head, "Locator check on the Subject. Report back. Over." She spun around but, no one was there. She hadn't gotten used to the new microphone. Instead of being placed into her ear it had been implanted into her head. Knowing the Gods would get impatient if she kept them waiting Kren quickly used her claws to scale the side of the townhouse. Crouching on the window sill of the boy's bedroom she peered in.

"Subject in place, returning to surveillance. Over." Kren's voice still surprised her. The low, deep voice seemed out of place on her small pixie like frame.

Again she heard a voice, this time not coming from inside her ear. Kren froze. So many times she had been told to do if this happened: hide, do anything other than be seen. Her breath caught in her throat as she stayed still and listened; nothing. A few more moments in silence reviled that it has been nothing; that the danger had past. She didn't know what would happen if anyone actually saw her. They'd probably lock her up in a zoo and never see the light of day.

Kren glanced at her refection in the boy's window. Her eyes were narrow like cats, ears protruding from her dark brown hair. She looked away. Her thoughts traveled to the picture she kept hidden in her small little room at Mount Olympus. The young little girl with golden hair, she used to be cute; adorable even. Know that was all ruined. Because of a stupid little grudge.

"Locator Check on subject. Shift over. Report Back. Over."

Kren didn't jump. Instead her body filled with hatred. She had watched that stupid little boy sleep for twelve hours. She would be back for more after a little rest.

"Subject in place. Returning. Over." She wanted to punch something. That stupid Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kneeling down Kren pretended to ties her shoes. Ears cocked beneath her knit cap, she listened. There is was; his voice. She hurried through the crowd, there over by the fountain. It was too easy. She could reach over and grab him. Just like that and be done, be free. Her heart pounded in her ears. She could do it now, no more having to wait.

She tried to take a step forward but, something held her back. Her instructions kept replaying in her head.

"Remember Kren. Your most important job is to keep the boy safe. Destroy anything that might hurt him. Kill anything that gets in your way but, do not let him see you. Most importantly don't act until we give you the command or you might ruin everything."

This was her first big task, they were trusting her. It was that, that made Kren step back; not attack. She creped closer to the fountain, trying to blend in with the crowd; her heart was racing as she sat down on a bench facing the fountain. Her back was to Percy but, she could hear every word as though he was talking to her. Another voice accompanied Percy's. They had warned him to be weary of her; they said she was his companion. As a daughter of Athena she possessed a special gift, she could since danger; thus, making Kren's job that much harder. She strained her ears to hear the girl's voice clearly; it was softer and lower than Percy's making it harder for her ear's to pick up.

"Percy you can't!" The girl exclaimed, "Stop acting like such a hero, you can't save the whole world."

"Stop it Annabeth," His voice was sharp. "Beckendorf was nice to us back at camp. The least we can do is to try to save him."

The girl pleaded, "You hardly even knew him. He wasn't a brother or even a friend. He's strong I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"It's a quest Annabeth. _I'm_ going to go."

Kren grinned broadly. Perfect. If Percy was away from that girl, Annabeth, than no one would be there to warn him about coming danger, leading to a much less complicated attack. Her mind focused on listening again but, her ears found nothing. She turned her head ever so slightly to the left, they had disappeared. Crap.

Just like that she was bounding through the crowd on her catlike legs. Her nose twitching she picked up a trail of scent leading straight into the midst of New York City. Her oddly proportioned body was attracting stares but, she didn't care. Her heart was pounding almost out of her chest. She had gotten so far, she couldn't loose him know.

Following her nose deeper into the sea of people, she ran. Dodging, jumping, twisting, and turning her way through the crowd until she had to stop. Her thought was burning, begging for a drink. She had to collect her self and keep going. This lose of focus had distracted her; she kept following the wrong trail. At this rate she would never find him and they would kill her. Just like that.

A scream disrupted her thoughts. It was his, Percy's. She ran at top speed not caring who she hit or who stared. Distracting images of her fate kept flashing through her head but, she shook them away. She couldn't loose focus know. The people slowely filtered away as she ran. The surroundings had changed, no longer was she running through busy car filled streets but, through a field of green grass. Central Park Kren thought.

Up ahead she saw him and Annabeth, still breathing. Nothing seemed to be harming them. Her heart slowed. She glanced up. Hear relief rushed away and was suddenly replaced by panic. Three bird like creatures were heading right towards them at a deadly pace. Kren sprung, ready to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She sprang into the air but, it seemed that she was moving much slower than the birds were. Claws fully extended she flew straight towards the birds with such force it created a sort of wind; rustling Percy and Annabeth's hair. Yet, she was still moving to slow. She seemed to only travel three inches for the birds three feet.

Kren reached forwards with her clawed hands, trying to scratch one of the creatures. They were in arms reach now, getting closer. Still in the air, she leaned forward. Trying to catch an updraft, trying to get even closer. Her arms were extended the full amount yet; she wasn't making contact to the birds flesh. Kren was falling back towards the earth. Getting further and further away from the birds, from saving their lives. Replaying over and over in her head for the billionth time were her instructions, "Remember Kren. Your most important job is to keep the boy safe." Keep the boy safe. She was falling further away from that and falling closer to her death.

Before Kren could hit the ground, she crouched. She collided with the grass perfectly; giving her the perfect combination of angle of assent and forward force to hit the birds straight on. Kren felt as if she was flying, nothing was stopping her. Nothing was holding her back. The birds were inches away from the kid's heads when her claws made contact with the birds. She swiped them away. Her hands were covered in blood; the bird she hit was falling straight to the ground. Kren leaped again, getting another. The bird cried out, the cry was painful and sounded ugly. She couldn't listen to it, shutting the sound out Kren leaped into the air, trying to kill another bird. But, it was too fast, scraping Kren in the small of her back. She felt it pecking at her neck and biting her ears. With a perfectly timed spin, Kren's claws sliced through the neck. She watched as the head separated from the body and hit the ground.

Kren collapsed against a nearby tree, breathing hard. She could blood running down her back, by the amount it had to be a pretty deep gash. Her neck was bleeding and she had a decently sized chunk taken out of her left ear. But, Kren could already tell; she was going to lose more than just a chunk of skin before she got away from this boy.

Thinking of the boy, she turned towards where he and his friend had last been. They were still there, safe, and uninjured. He was looking upwards, at where the birds had come from. The girl he was with, Annabeth, was looking at Kren; disgust written all over her face.

"You guys need to get out of here." Kren said to them, her low voice sounding almost like a growl. "You know the saying, where one dies a thousand come."

They were both looking at her now. Percy was looking at her with interest, Annabeth with the same look of revulsion.

"Scram." She hissed at them, "Now."

The two kids hurried away. Kren staid rooted to the spot. Not only had she been seen, she had interacted with the child. He had seen what she could do, what she was. He had looked at her with that peculiar look on his face, as if he had seen her somewhere before. As if he recognized her. She wasn't being careful enough. All she could do now is pray that Zeus didn't see any of that. That he didn't know. If he hadn't been watching she would be saved, continue doing her job.

With her heart and mind racing, Kren picked up her hat and scampered after the two kids. She found them in a souvenir store, talking behind a rack of magazines.

"There's something fishy about that thing." Percy told the girl. "I swear I've seen it before. It can't be good. We've got to watch ourselves. I have a bad feeling –" He trailed off.

Annabeth nodded. Kren ducked her head and hurried out of the shop. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


End file.
